The Past
The Past is the prequel to Gavla's Comics. It was created by Arkatox, but was recently cancelled. Fortunately it will be brought back soon in full collaboration by both Arkie and Gavla. The whole series, including much of the story, will be completely redone. The Characters Heroes *Vican *Sprite *Gavla *Karruk *Boomer *Vahi786 *Zonik *Sardin *Telgoth Harper *Argan *Arkatox *Jahli *Zoink *Sarah *Rogwiz Villains *Gunnar *PurPal *Green *Brown *Gray *Redblue *Blue *Bizzaro *Pyro *Mr. K *Alzak *Marshmallow Man *Gold Rahkshi *Bizzaros *Marsuvees Black *Zahaki *Omega Deception *Hojirick *Sir Pickles *Bot709 *Master of Shadow Matoran Characters currently without parts *Takanuva Toa of Twilight *Jrllnd *Haley786 Minor Characters *Vican Clones *Gavla Clones Story and Sagas Season #1: The Past The Past is going to start right after the Army of Darkness’ victory over Alternia. The whole land is sent into a reign of darkness. Then it quick zooms to 21 years later, when a Matoran named Zonik and a small band rebel against the Army and the current leader who governed Alternia (an AoD-turned traitor named Zylek, aka Blue), causing the main Army of Darkness leaders, Red, Green and Purpal, to leave the current land they were conquering with a few of their most trusted generals, includeing Brown, Redblue, Gray and Bizzaro, and head to Alternia. Meanwhile hundreds of Matoran rise up with Zonik against the Army. Using guerilla warfare and occasional raids on Army bases the Alternan rebels were able to seriously hurt the Army until Red and the others arrived. This is where the events of the original The Past begin. Season #2: The War This is the original Season #1 (only completely redone), and the resistance has grown quite a bit, but still is disadvantaged by FAR because of the Army’s WAY huger army. There is a small group of Matoran working for the resistance consisting of Vican, Sprite, Boomer and Karruk. Just like in the original The Past, Vican goes on a mission to self-destruct an AoD base, but gets captured and put in an I-max theater that only plays Barney. Then Sprite, Boomer and Karruk rescue him and finish the mission. This is so that the readers can see what kind of work the resistance does. Anyway, Zonik then sends out several Matoran to different islands to look for help. Several islands come to help, including Mata Nui, Horda Nui and The Comic Land. With the support of these islands and the BZ-Guard Squadron 083, the rebellion starts a full-scale war against the Army. From this point on there is a long, constant battle between the forces. Season #3: Downfall Saga The authors do not currently want to reveal information about this season. Season #4: The Quest The authors do not currently want to reveal information about this season. Season #5: Toa Altern Saga The authors do not currently want to reveal information about this season. Epilogue/Aftermath The authors do not currently want to reveal information about this season. Trivia *What happens in The Past will have a lot to do with Gavla's Comics: The Movie. *Gavla has once stated that after he makes Gavla's Comics: The Movie, he might make a movie of The Past. That actually happened quite some time ago, and he may have changed his mind by now. *Arkatox once started making a game (made with Game Maker) based off The Past, as he started doing for Gavla's Comics, but both projects were cancelled because of . . . complications (and the fact that I'm horrible at programming). *The Past was once about to become a closed topic due to idea lost. Then, Jahli made a fan comic and insisted on becoming an author. So, Jahli had saved the topic. Twice. *It is assumed that sometime during or after The Past, Boomer's name will be changed to Bomber, possibly at naming day, because his name really is Bomber in Gavla's Comics See Also *Alternia *First War of Alternia *Second War of Alternia *Army of Darkness *Army of Eternity Category:Comics Category:Comics that might have a comeback Category:Prequels Category:Plot-Oriented Comics